A Boshane child's Christmas
by stardiva
Summary: Ok this about Ianto and prince Jack... When they were little.. Kinda know where I am going here...Here is chap 14..Hope you like. And yes it is still xmas in boshane ..
1. Chapter 1

It was cold yet sunny snowy day in the Boseshane province. But the two young boys who were playing on the Royal estate Torchwood manor weren't noticing the cold. They were too busy playing in the snow to care about the cold. The two were busy building a snow man.

It was a friday afternoon but there was no school because it had been declared a snow day. It was three weeks before Christmas.

11 year old prince Jack Harkness ,his best friend ,11 year old Ianto jones were spending the day at Torchwood manor which was Jack's family's home.

Ianto was also going to stay over night at Torchwood Manor.

After the snow man was built, the two flopped down in the snow. Jack sighed contently as he spoke..

" Hey Yani do you realize if we had to go to school , we'd be in Maths.? " Young Ianto Jones smiled at this , math was not one of Jack's favourite subjects, He nodded as he spoke " I am so glad today is a snow day. I mean how could we be expected to handle school on a day like this. '

The two friends lay there in the snow looking up at the sky. They also were singing Christmas carols. Jack suddenly leapt up and began to sing,

JINGLE BELLS... BILLIS SMELLS ...ROBIN LAID A EGG... THE BAT MOBLE BROKE ITS WHEEL ... AND THE JOKER RAN AWAY... HEY...

Ianto sat up and looked at his best friend. Then a huge grin spread across his face as he broke out laughing. The young prince scowled mockingly "OY what are you laughing at ? "

Ianto grinned as he spoke teasingly. "You Sire you said BILLIS instead of batman.. .." Jack returned the grin as he picked up a hand of snow and tossed it at his best mate, "OY don't call me sire." Ianto picked up some snow and threw it back "Yes sire...SIRE" Soon they were hurling snow balls as they ran around chasing each other.

So in to their snowball fight. the boys didn't see Gareth the royal butler approaching them. Ianto had just threw a snow ball at Jack who ducked ,as the snow hit the butler square on the knee. Ianto froze when he saw who he had hit, the young shy welsh boy gulped as he stammered

" Oh mister Gareth ..., I am so sorry I was aiming at Jack and I guess I missed..." Jack on the other hand was laughing and chanting "miss me miss me Yani... Now you have to kiss me " Ianto blushed scarlet as he again looked up at the butler nervously .

Gareth looked down at the young welsh boy and smiled warmly at him. The butler then brushed the snow off his slacks " Quite alright young master Ianto. No harm done young man."Ianto retuned the smile and then went to stand beside the young prince. Jack put his arm around Ianto 's waist protectively and he looked at the butler defiantly.

Gareth then looked at both boys kindly." My young sirs , Missus Hudson would like you both to know your lunch is ready and waiting for you in the kitchen."

Jack cheered "Yes lunch come on Yani " he grabbed hold of Ianto's hand and the two raced towards the house with a chuckling butler following them.

Ok this is the start of a new arc of our Boshane boys. It's a Christmas arc... PC JANTO hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

15 minutes later found the two little boys seated at the torchwood manor kitchen table. Harriet Hudson the Torchwood cook had greeted the two warmly. " Hello my dears, my goodness look at those rosie cheeks. on my little loves. Your lunch is ready." Ianto and Jack followed her to the table.

Their lunch consisted of grilled cheeses, a steaming bowl of tomato soup and chocolate milk to drink. Mrs Hudson had also made a plate of fresh ginger bread men.

The two little boys chatted as they ate. " So Jack . What did you ask for Christmas?" Jack grinned as he took a bite of his sandwich " a Porsche Cabrio" Ianto looked at his best friend in surprise " You actually asked your mum and dad for a car? "

Jack nodded as he slurped his soup and was about to speak when a soft woman's voice filled the room" Jack... You will not be getting a Porsche for Christmas." Jack was about to object when the queen held up her hand as she joined the two at the table "No pouting mister. You know Santa can see you and knows exactly what you are up too. So watch it."

Ianto could not help laughing at this. His best friend always asked for outlandish things for Christmas . And every year his mum said the same thing, But suddenly the young welsh boy knew what to get his best friend and made a mental note to himself.

Queen Isabella smiled as she looked at her young son and his best friend. There was not a friendship in Boshane that was as solid as the one forged by her son and Ianto jones. Neither the queen or Jack's father king Jarrid could calm their son like the young welsh boy. When ever Jack had a fit of temper and seemed out of control. All the young Jones boy had to do was gently touch the young prince's arm, and speak to him in a soothing voice.

Isabella spoke"So , what is on the lunch menu for my two young men." Mrs Hudson answered " Grilled cheese and tomato soup , your highness ." Jack piped up "It's yummy. Right Yani.?" Ianto swallowed a mouthful and nodded "yep..."

The queen smiled at this."The perfect lunch for a snow day . " The two little boys finished up their lunch. Jack then rose and held out his hand to his best mate, "Come on Yani let's go play." His mother stopped them " Just a minute you two, haven't you forgotten something my darlings."

As he wiped his mouth with a napkin , Ianto smiled at mrs Hudson rather shyly "Thank you for the lovely lunch ." Jack looked at the torchwood cook and flashed her the famous Harkness grin. He took hold of Ianto's hand as he spoke.

" thank you mrs Hudson for making Yani's and my lunch. " Mrs Hudson smiled ,she was use to this. She and the Torchwood staff knew Ianto was very shy and that the young prince would often answer for both of them. "You are both welcome my dears."

Jack then looked back at his mother "How's that momma." Isabella smiled as she hugged the two little boys." Very good my darling . That was very kind." Jack took hold of Ianto's hand as they looked at her .

" Can we go play now." The queen nodded and watched as the two little boys scampered out of the kitchen . She could hear their conversation " sire what are we going to...Where are we...?" To which came the reply " Up to my play room to play semi naked hide and seek. " Ianto responded " But sire ' you cheat you always cheat,"

Ok. This is a filler chap for you..next chap I think will be a Xmas pressie shopping spree for the boys with the queen and her assistant miss Noble. Again I hope you are still enjoying reading about the lives of Ianto and his prince.

oh and Harriet Hudson is Harriet jones former prime minister,,, from Doctor who.


	3. Chapter 3

The two little boys spent the rest of the afternoon playing up in Jack's room.

This next part is in Ianto's point of view.

Late afternoon found us laying on Jack's bed munching happily on crisps and sipping on soda, chatting happily about the up and coming christmas holiday.

My prince looked at me "Hey Yani ... What cha getting me for Christmas?" I smiled at him "Sire you have to wait till Christmas Day. " My prince frowned slightly as he continued " Come on Yani please... You know you want to tell me."

I, then took a sip of soda and shook my head. "No way...I don't want to tell you. I want it to be a surprise .You have to wait till Christmas ."

Jack's face turned in to a full fledge pout as he spoke." Fine if you won't do your future king's bidding you can find a new best friend, " I rolled my eyes as I scoffed at this " yeah right what ever SIRE. You've been saying that since first grade. "

When we were growing up ,when ever I refused to do something that Jack wanted me to do. Jack sometimes threatened me with this. Both of us knew that the threat was a hollow one. Our friendship was far too strong to let petty bickering to come between us.

I remembered the first time he had threatened me with it . We were eight when we had our first blow up. We had fought over something stupid. So stupid that it has been long forgotten. But at the time , I had stalked off for home vowing never to be friends with Jackson Andrew Harkness again. I remember his yelling after me as I walked away with hot angry tears stinging my eyes " And you can find your self a new best friend Jones Ianto Jones." I had shot over my shoulder "FINE." I kept right on walking.

I had gone home to sulk in my room, refusing to open my door to any one.. I also ignored all texts I got from my best friend. But a few hours later with a very remorseful tear stained face, Jack came over to make amends . After a brief stand off in my room ,We finally shared a hug as Jack whispered " I'm sorry Yani. Please be my best friend again Please Forgive me?" Unable to resist my prince even at that age I answered " I forgive you sire and I am sorry too. I want my best friend back too. Do you forgive me as well."

I gently wiped Jack's tears away and he in turn leaned over to give me a peck on the cheek. Then we ate the plate of chocolate chip cookies that he and the Torchwood cook missus Hudson had made for him to bring me as a I 'm sorry Yani. present,

Today Jack tried one last time,"come on Yani can't you give me one hint? Just one...? I rolled my eyes but smiled at him. " Ok Sire... I will give one hint about your gift but just one ok..?" Jack looked at me as he nodded eagerly "Ok Yani . Now what is it,"

I looked at him sincerely as i spoke, " It's a gift," I ducked as Jack chucked a pillow at my head . " oh ha ha."

I looked at my best friend. " Jack .. I can't tell you what I got you for the simple reason I am not sure what I am going to get you." Jack seemed to accept this. He got up and spoke "come on Yani enough talking . Let's go play,"

We then spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games. Soon it was time for bed. We pushed the twin beds together as always. We then climbed in and nestled in a spoon position under the covers. Clad in pyjamas I leaned back into his chest and sleepily closed my eyes. I feel his finger touch my earlobe which had a stud in it. We had both gotten our ears pierced last summer.

He gently stroked it as I heard him whisper sleepily " One day I will put a diamond in this lobe."

Smiling sleepily I murmured " good night sire." Jack drew me close. " "Yani?" I groaned slightly as I replied very grumpily " Jack I am trying to sleep. if you don't let me sleep I am going to the guest room and you can find a new best friend." I felt his face break out in a grin as he snuggled in closer and murmured . "Ya right ...As if ...Yani ,you've been saying that since first grade."

Ok I know that Xmas is over... But I will be adding chaps to this even if it's not Xmas time..just letting you know that...

Enjoy...

Oh and the lines you can find a new best friend and ha you been saying that since first grade is from one of my fave movies. Ferris Buellers day off. Tweeked of course... Hope you like..


	4. Chapter 4

The following Monday morning Gwendolyn Jones entered her family's kitchen. As she did she noticed that the kitchen was empty. She glanced at the clock .It was almost seven o'clock in the morning. Her husband Rhys was still in bed as was usual .

The young mother did noticed however ,that there was no coffee brewing, nor was her eleven year old son Ianto there. This in it's self was odd. Ianto was a fairly early riser. Every morning without fail , her young son would be up and dressed by 630 am even on the weekends.

The fact Ianto hadn't greeted his mother, sent a panic through her. Something was wrong with her son.

She went back up stairs to her son's room and quietly opened the door. "Ianto? ... Sweetheart, are you awake.? It's time to get up love."

A small cough came from the twin bed."mommy ...I don't feel good." Gwendolyn Jones went over to the bed and gently touched her son's forehead. The little boy looked at his mother mournfully " Momma... my tummy hurts."

His mum sat down on the bed and put her arm around him and cuddled him close. She touched his forehead with her lips. " You are a bit warm . I think ,Cariad we best keep you home today."

The young boy looked at his mum in horror. Not go to school? That to the young boy was worse then being sick. Ianto didn't mind missing school on account of snow days. They were fun. But to miss school because he was sick ,he would fall behind in his lessons. Also he would be away from his best mate Jack Harkness

The little boy begged his mother, "Please momma ...I have to go to school ...please . I don't want to fall behind ... And Jack needs me..."

As he spoke, Ianto tried to get up , but as he did, he began to cough . His mother gently pushed her son back against the pillows "Ianto Andes Jones you are staying home today . And that's the end of it"

Ianto wanted to protest this but his mum had used his middle name. The boy knew better then to argue. It was a unspoken rule for he and Jack that when your parents used your middle name they meant business .

But he decided to try one last time. " Please momma ... Jack will be lonesome with out me..."

Young prince Jack Harkness was Ianto's best friend since the age of five when the two had bonded over a peanut butter sandwich. Ianto had also saved the young prince from being kissed by a yucky girl,Mary Bennett.

Gwendolyn smiled at this as she gently hugged him. " Cariad ... I don't think Jack would want you to go to school when you are sick. I am also sure he wouldn't want his best friend to get sicker just before Christmas now would he.?" She kissed his fore head."so you are staying home. And don't worry about school and your lesson, I will call the school and have them send your home work over. Deal? "

The little boy sadly sank back on his pillows" Ok mommy... " His mom got up and made her way to the door. Gwen looked over her shoulder " Now get some rest love and I will bring you some juice shortly." Ianto nodded weakly " yes momma." She smiled lovingly at him as she teased " oh and bloody cheer up will you."

Ianto giggled at this as he watched his mom leave the room. Part of him was a bit worried about Jack .Ianto knew Jack would be upset that He wasn't at school and also ill. Ianto knew their teacher Miss Emma Coswell was in for a rough day. The young welsh boy decided he would text his prince at first break.

Ianto then laid back against his pillows and yawned sleepily. He soon got comfortable under his covers and soon fell asleep.

Ohhh our poor little Yani... Sick and still worries about his Prince. Next chap is how Miss Emma handles a very upset Prince, ( Emma is the young woman from the Torchwood Ep out of time..)

Pc , I love janto ..hope you like...


	5. Chapter 5

Eleven year old Prince Jack Harkness stood on the front porch of Torchwood Manor, waiting for his best friend Ianto to arrive so the two could walk to school together.

Just then his mother Queen Isabella came out the door. She then called to him " Jack , could you come here for a minute please, love. Mummy wishes to have a word with you."

The young prince looked at his mother in surprise . He glanced at his watch, it was almost ten to eight., he knew Ianto would be coming any minute."Mummy, I can't Yani will be here any moment. I have to wait..." Isabella walked over to put her hand on her son's shoulder . " Darling , I'm afraid that Ianto isn't going to school today,. His mummy called, our Ianto has a very bad cold..."

Jack looked at his mum with a look of sheer panic. " Yani is sick? Then I can't go to school either...I have to go take care of him." He started to make his way towards the royal limo. Isabella gently took hold of his arm, stopping him. " No, Jack you are going to school. I know you want to go to Ianto but he needs his rest."

The young prince started to protest." But Mum...Yani needs me please ..." The Queen shock her head " No Jack you need to go to school. But Gwen told me to tell you that you can come by after school."

The young prince agreed to this but secretly he decided to ditch school to go see his ill friend.

Isabella looked at her son she knew that Jack was planning to skip his classes and go to see his ailing friend.. She spoke softly but firmly " I am warning you Jackson Andrew Harkness , don't even think of not going to school. " She looked at her son who was now close to tears,tThe queen then put her arms around him and kissed the top of his head. Jack looked up at her tearfully. His mother gently dried his tears. As she did she spoke warmly " I have a idea.. We still have a bit of time before you have to go to school ,,. How would it be if we call the royal florist and send Ianto some flowers." The young prince's face brightened slightly " can we get him a stuffie too?" His mother smiled at this as she touched his cheek softly.

" Of course we can..but we have to hurry if we are to get them before you have to be at school." She then lead her son back towards the royal car." now my little prince .. What kind of flowers shall we get our Ianto.."

Ok..short chap ... Well I think Jack took that better then I thought...but he still has to go to school.. How will he be at school without his best mate... Only the next chap knows for sure. Heck I'm not even sure...

Pc ... I love janto ... Bendyfish.. Hope you like...


	6. Chapter 6

Young Ianto Jones opened his eyes sleepily. He felt a bit achy and stuffed up. The young boy was home sick from school for the day. Ianto glanced at the clock on his night stand. It was almost ten o'clock in the morning. He was just leaning over to get his phone to text his best friend prince Jack Harkness, when his mother,Gwendolyn Jones came in to his room carrying a large white flower box. His mother spoke quietly."Ianto , are you awake love?"

Sleepily Ianto sat up against his pillows. "Yes momma. " his mother smiled as she sat down on the bed and handed him the box."these arrived for you Cariad via royal special delivery .

Ianto looked at the box in wonder"Special delivery? For me?" His mother nodded as she spoke " One guess, caraid ,who it's from." Ianto smiled as he nodded as he blushed slightly " Jack." Gwen nodded and smiled as she got up " I'll be right back love, I'll go get you some more juice and a vase then shall I ? " " Ok momma ."

The small boy watched as his mom left his room.

Ianto then carefully opened the box. In the box were two tea roses, yellow with red tips along with a sprig of holly. He gently touched one of the rose's petals. He then picked up the stuffed animal that had also been in the box. He grinned in delight, it was a small pterodactyl . He and Jack had done a project on dinosaurs last month. Jack had asked his friend which dinosaur he liked. Jack of course liked the T. best

Where as Ianto had told his best friend that he really liked pterodactyls. Ianto knew that this stuffie had been chosen by Jack personally just for him. There was a card, written in his friend's hand writing.

TO MY YANI...

TO HELP YOU FEEL BETTER.

LOVE YOUR PRINCE.

JACK.

Smiling , Ianto hugged the toy close to his chest. " I will name you Myfanwny." He whispered as he kissed the top of the toy's beak. His mother came back in carrying a glass of orange juice. She placed it on his night stand. Ianto held up the plush toy to show her. " Look momma ..look.. It's a paradon. Isn't it beautiful ?"

Gwendolyn smiled brightly " I see it. And yes my love it is quite beautiful ... You have a really good friend in Jack. To send you such a lovely get better pressie. "

Ianto rolled his eyes at this " Mummy, Jack isn't my good friend " His mother looked at him in surprise " He isn't? But I thought... " Ianto shook his head as he smiled " mommy...Jack isn't my good friend , he is my bestest friend in the whole world. "

His mother laughed at this and arranged the flowers in the vase she had brought up which she then placed on Ianto's night stand.

The little boy glanced at the clock, it was almost twenty after ten. Ianto knew that break time was over at 10:15am . He groaned slightly, he had missed being about to text Jack by ten minutes. He felt bad cause he knew Jack would be worried He also knew their teacher, Miss Emma didn't allow phones to be turned on during lessons, He would text his Prince at lunch. Ianto then made himself comfortable under his covers and snuggled with his new toy. He soon drifted off to sleep.

So do you all want a stuff pterodactyl now... Ohn and the colours of the roses have meaning .. The colours mean friendship and falling in love. Which suits our boys don't ya think?

Pc, I love Janto and bendy ...hope you like... Next chap will be about our young prince... Oh and yes it's still christmas time in Boshane .


	7. Chapter 7

Prince Jack Harkness glanced at the clock of the classroom. It was nearly lunch time. The morning had gone by slowly for the young prince. The reason for this was that his best friend Ianto Jones , his Yani wasn't at school. Ianto was at home sick. This caused the young prince to be sullen and very quiet. Jack had not heard from Ianto all morning. This caused him great worry. What if Ianto needed him . What if he was sicker then their mummies were telling the young prince.

All morning the young prince hadn't paid attention in class. His teacher, Miss Coswell( or miss Emma as she was known to her students) was surprised by the change in the young boy when he came in the classroom. Usually he would greet her with a bright smile every morning and also a cheeky " Morning Toots" Also Jack normally would be out going and friendly with his classmates and his teacher,

This morning however, no smile, no cheeky grin, no Ianto ... The young prince had instead, quietly gone to his desk and sat with his head in his hands. He just stared gloomily off in to space for most of the morning even staying there at morning break.

Just then the lunch bell sounded . Quickly the young prince took out his lunch and turned on his mobile. The young prince then went to his and Ianto's usual spot to eat lunch. It was the spot where the two had met when they were five . He also put his ear phones in his ears and also in the phone.

Jack had just taken out his sandwich ( peanut butter of course) when his phone rang. He smiled as he glanced at the screen as he saw who it was."Ianto..." He read the message "Skype me .." He smiled as he pressed on the screen.

Soon a pyjamas clad Ianto appeared on Jack's screen. Jack grinned "Yani.." The young prince thought his best mate looked adorable in his light blue pyjamas, and a mild case of bed head. "Hello Sire... How has your morning been?" Jack made a sad face " I've been lonely." Ianto smiled sweetly " Why sire... Did you miss me." Again Jack grinned," Yep..."

Jack then asked " Are you feeling better Yani? " Ianto nodded " Much better... " He then held up the stuffed Dino that he had gotten that morning from his best friend. "Thank you Jack for this. I love it. And I really like the flowers." Jack smiled " Glad you like.. Mother helped me pick the colours of the Roses. They mean friendship and falling in love."

The two young boys blushed slightly. At the age of eleven they knew they felt something beyond friendship but they weren't ready to handle this emotion. The only thing they knew was the strong friendship they shared.

They chatted for a bit. Then it was almost time for Jack to go for afternoon classes.

Before they hung up , the prince promised to come over to Ianto's after school . They said their good byes and hung up. The young prince hurried in to the school, feeling a little happier, having talked to his best mate.

Ok not sure about the ending of this chap but...hope you like... Have an idea for the next one, pc ...I love Janto and bandy ... Hope you like...


	8. Chapter 8

Shortly after lunch , Ianto snuggled under his covers and cuddled his new toy pterodactyl close. His best friend prince Jack Harkness had sent him the toy earlier that day. Ianto was home sick with a cold. Jack had sent the toy with two yellow and red tea roses as a feel better present. Ianto soon fell fast asleep.

A few hours later Ianto opened his eyes sleepily, he glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It was almost 3 o'clock. School would out soon, and Jack would be over shortly after.

Ianto got up and made his way to the bathroom. He felt better but was still a bit achy. He needed to get cleaned up before his best friend came over. He quickly showered and put on a clean t shirt and pyjamas bottoms. He brushed his teeth then made his way back to bed.

Ianto placed his new toy beside him and spoke to it. " There we are Myfanwy, Jack will be here soon. He's my bestest friend you know." He leaned back against the pillows and glanced over at the flowers that had come with the toy. As he lay there, he heard the door bell chime.

The sound of running feet could soon be heard coming down the hall. Ianto smiled to him self "Jack " A few seconds later the young prince came bounding into Ianto's room and leapt on to his bed. "Yani" Ianto laughed "Careful sire , you'll squash Myfanwy. "He then put the toy beside him on the other the bed.

Laughing , the young prince threw his arms around Ianto and hugged his friend close."Missed you Yani." Ianto smiled " I missed you too Sire"

As his Prince hugged him, Ianto drank in his scent. His friend smelt of outdoors and snow. Jack also smelt of a scent he always had, it was a scent that Ianto could never figure out what it was. All the little boy knew was that it was Jack. " I missed you too sire "

Ianto sighed contently as he spoke." You smell different today sire." Jack laughed at this as they broke the hug. He then flopped down beside his best friend and joked " Must be the aftershave,, "

Ianto grinned " You don't wear aftershave Sire. You have allergies " After smelling his own arm, Jack looked at Ianto in mock surprise " You mean I smell like this naturally? " giggling Ianto nodded " Yep... fraid so sire," Jack sniffed again and returned his friend's grin "Cooollllll."

The two little boys looked at each other in silence for a brief moment, then a wide grin spread over their faces as they broke out in a fit of giggles. Ianto smiled at his Prince " Did you bring my homework?

His friend nodded as he reached down for his school bag " There isn't a lot, just a math sheet. We also just read the next two chaps of the Christmas Carol." Looking at the work sheet his friend had handed him . Ianto nodded " Ok,..." He paused and looked at his friend " Wait a second,Jack ,,, this is all the homework from today?Are you sure? "

Jack nodded " That's it Yani. Miss Emma gave us a free afternoon."

Ok the next chap will be in a flash back with Jack in class. Pc , I love janto hope you like,,,


	9. Chapter 9

Soon after a maid brought the two up some cookies and juice. After Ianto had thanked her ,she quietly took her leave.

The little boys ate their set to work on their math homework, When it came to their math homework ,Ianto was the one who found it easier to learn. Jack although a good student some times found Maths a bit tricky. But with Ianto's help, the young prince always managed to get good grades.

" So Jack, if Janet had 12 donuts and her friend Barbra had 24 donuts .what does Barbra have that Janet doesn't have. "

The young prince thought for a moment then a grin broke out on his face "a stomach ach."

Rolling his eyes as he looked at his friend."Jack be serious." Jack spoke "I am being serious. 24 donuts would give any one a stomach ache

Ianto could not help laughing at this. Jack did have a point , 24 donuts would give one a stomach ache . The two boys knew that from experience, But it wasn't the answer they needed for their home work.

Ianto was about to speak when a fit of coughing came over him. The young prince looked at his friend with great concern. " Yani... Are you ok ? Should I get your mum? How can I help?" The prince gently rubbed his friend's back as the coughing continued.

Ianto held up his hand as the coughing subsided . He croaked "Water..." Jack quickly got the jug of water that was on the nightstand and poured some water in a glass that had a straw in it. Jack ,then handed the glass to his best friend," There you go Yani" Ianto took a sip and smiled at his friend."Thanks."

The young prince returned the smile. "You're welcome Yani."

The two boys finished their home work and soon began to play their favourite video game " Weevil hunt."They played for a few minutes

" Darn it ... " " Watch out Jack... You're going to get us killed ... " "Take that . Die like a dog,,,,,...you mother fuckers .. "

As he tried not to laugh , Ianto swatted his friend," Jack watch your mouth .. You know our mommas don't like when we cuss." Jack also laughed at this "Sorry Yani." The two laughed as they continued the game.

Ianto began to feel sleepy , he leaned up against his pillow and watched Jack play. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off. The young prince set aside their game controls and adjusted his friend's covers and lay beside him. He watched his best friend sleep for a few minutes. Just then the young prince's tummy rumbled.

Smiling to him self, the little boy got up and made his way to the door. Jack heard a sigh coming from the bed. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled. Ianto was snuggling under the covers with the toy Jack had gotten for him. Jack then went out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

Ok not sure about this chap... Pc, I love janto , bendy hope you like,,,,,

This will continue in the next chap... Ok q for you ... What do you think the prince would get his Yani? And how would our darling spend the holidays? I am thinking of the boys having a party on xmas Eve.

What do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto was snuggling under the covers with the toy pterodactyl Jack had gotten for him. Jack then went out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

The young prince made his way down to the Jones kitchen.

All the kitchen staff greeted the young prince warmly. Most of the Jones staff knew the young prince. To see Jack around the Jones estate was common place. He was their young master Ianto's best friend since age five. The two were inseparable. The young prince was always polite and greeted all the Jones's staff with the famous Harkness smile. They treated the young prince as they treated the young master Ianto. Like a normal young boy and not the future king of Boshane.

The Jones's cook Mrs Baxter greeted the young prince. "Good afternoon young sire." Jack flashed her the famous Harkness smile as he got up on a stool . " Hello mrs Baxter." The elderly cook was about to speak when the young prince's mobile sounded. He read the message.

Where are you? IJ

In kitchen. How are you feeling ? JH

Better and hungry actually. IJ

I'll arrange for dinner and be right up K? JH.

K, thanks sire. IJ

The young prince turned to Mrs Baxter and he spoke " Sorry about that Mrs B .it's Yani... He's awake and hungry. " The cook smiled " You go on up, and I will make you both some dinner and have Martha bring it up for you." Jack grinned as he leapt down off the stool "thanks mrs B you're swell ." He then turned and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile upstairs in his room Ianto was laying in bed, reading. He was catching up on the reading he had missed in school that day. He had just finished the second chapter and was about to begin the next one when Jack came bounding in the room and leapt on the bed beside him. "Yani... You're awake,"

Ianto laughed as he scooted over so his best friend could lay down "Yep..". Jack spoke "I met your momma in the hall,and she said you can come back to school tomorrow... " The little welsh boy nodded "Yep , she also said you can stay over night." He looked at Jack hopefully "If you want to..."

The young prince nodded as he smiled " Of course I want to...just try and stop me. I brought my over night things."

Ianto smiled at his best friend . He spoke"it will just be us tonight,. She and father are going out to a christmas house party . Momma told me that Missus Baxter will be keeping a eye on us ." Jack nodded " I think mother and dad are going there too, Mrs B said she would fix us some supper and will have some one bring it up ."

Just then said maid came to the door pushing a food trolly. "Excuse me young sirs , mrs B sent me up with your dinner. " Ianto smiled at her " Thank you Sally." The young maid returned his smile. "Just ring when you're done." She then left the room.

After they had finished their dinner , the two little boys settled down for the night. They played a few more video games. Then Jack got up and went in to the bathroom at one point to get in to his night clothes.. Which consisted of a old blue T shirt and a pair of grey flannel sweat paints.

When the young prince re entered Ianto's room he found his best friend , once again sound went over to the bed on which his friend lay and quietly tucked him in. Night Yani..feel better. " Jack then went to the other twin bed and got in under the covers. He laid on his side and watched his friend sleep for several moments. But soon the sand man sprinkled the young prince's eyes with his special sand and soon the young prince sank in to sleep.

Ok finally a chap done... Pc ... I love janto... This filler chap is for you... Sorry it took along time to get done.. But it's done... Will work on another chap during holiday..

Not sure about this chap but here it is.. So enjoy...


	11. Chapter 11

The next day at school, our teacher, Miss Emma welcomed me back. She smiled at me warmly " Welcome back Ianto . It's nice to have one of my best pupils back with us. The class just wasn't the same with out its unofficial organizer. I also know your best friend missed his Yani. Didn't you Jack?"

Jack nodded as he put his arm around my shoulder. " I sure did Miss ... I sure did. " he gave me a hug and rested his chin on my shoulder.

I blushed slightly and spoke shyly "Thank you Miss..I hope Jack didn't give you any trouble while I was away ."

Our teacher winked at me impishly " No more than usual ianto.." she teased , I chuckled as Jack let go of me and looked at us. His features set in a slight frown. "Oy I'm still in the room .."

I looked at him and smiled as I took hold of his hand. "Sorry sire ...only joking."Miss Emma then ushered us in to the classroom and spoke to the entire class. " Now boys and girls ...please take your seats. "

Jack looked at her with a twinkle in his eye as he quipped "Where would you like us to take them Miss?" This caused the rest of our class mates to start to laugh. I rolled my eyes as I sat down. I saw that Miss Emma was fighting the urge to laugh . Some how she regained her composure and smiled at Jack. She pointed her finger at him "Don't start you... "

Jack laughed but made his way to his desk and sat down. We soon settled down to start our morning work. After break we had maths. Miss Emma always let all of us divide up in to groups to work .Jack and I always paired up.

Once at the start of the school year,she had tried to put us with other partners. She had paired Jack with one of our fellow class mates Lisa Hallett and I with Andy Davidson. But Jack had thrown a fit , refusing to work with any one but me. He also was quite snarky with both Lisa and Andy. I knew I had to do something to calm the situation.

I had asked our teacher if it was possible if the four of us could work together. That way I could keep my prince focused and keep the peace. Miss Emma agreed to this. She then patted my shoulder and smiled at me as I sat down beside Jack. " You , Ianto Jones will make a fine diplomat when you grow up." I had blushed as i murmured "Thank you miss."

But from that day on, it became a unwritten rule in our class that I was always to be partnered with my best friend.

"Hey Yani ,, what answer did you get for number 6 " I looked at him and gave the answer I got . Jack scowled as he glanced at his own work "What am I doing wrong. " I looked at his worksheet. "Here, let me have a look." I glanced over the problem. "Jack , you were suppose to put the 2 over the 8 not over the 5. See." I went over the problem with my best friend who listened intently. As we went over the problem,I watched as Jack wrote the numbers down. I could tell he was starting to get where he had gone wrong.

" See what I mean Sire?" He nodded "I think so." My best friend smiled at me " Thanks Yani." I returned the smile. "You're welcome Sire. Let's work on these together Ok? " We had just finished the last problem when Miss Emma announced she had something to tell us.

" Class, It's time to start working on the nativity play. I want to tell you who will be which part."

Ok girls not sure about this chap, it started out as one thing then became somit else. This will continue in the next chap... Have the perfect part for Jack... And also our Ianto ( but he might not like it) PC, I love Janto? What do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

Miss Emma then read from the piece of paper she held. " Our shepherds are Andy Davidson and Shermy Peabody. "

I heard a moan coming behind me coming from Andy as Shermy groaned under his breath. " Every christmas it's the same,,, I always end up playing a shepherd."

Miss Emma continued " Our three kings will be Thomas Brockless Jr. , Matt Smith, and Jack Harkness."

I watched as Jack, Tommy ( who was the son of the royal family's limo driver) and Matt Smith ( who we all called doc bow tie, because rain or shine he always wore a bow tie ( even in gym class).On the first day of primary school he had told all of us "I wear bow ties cause bow ties are cool. you lads can call me Doc bow tie , every one does" The nickname stuck) high five each other. The five of us often hung out together ,we had dubbed our selves the TORCHWOOD five.

I leaned over as I whispered to Jack " Congrads Sire. " He grinned as he winked and put his arm around me "Thanks Yani...It will be good practice for me for when I am king." I rolled my eyes and thought to my self "Great...there will be no living with him now..."

Our teacher then told us who would be the angel Gabriel and that honour went to Diane Holmes. Miss Emma also named all the girls and boys who would be Angels and chorus.

I frowned slightly when I wasn't named as a angel or one of the chorus. Then I looked around, there was only two more parts and I had a sinking feeling I knew what my part was going to be. I was the only boy left. That alone filled me with dread. " Mary Bennet will be our Mary and for the role of Joesph , Ianto Jones. " I barely heard my best friend whoop "Yesssssssssssss. Alright Yani...," as he put his arms around me and gave me a bear hug. I sat in a stunned silence.

I gulped as the lunch bell rang, Jack grabbed our lunches and then took hold of my hand. "Come on Yani , lunch time. " Then we made our way to the lunch room and to our usual table I sat beside Jack , with Tommy, Andy and Matt sitting across from us. Soon Jack and Tommy were arguing who should be first king, Jack of course stated that as a real Prince, he should be first king. Tommy had snorted " that's a lame reason and you know it Harkness,," Andy nodded his head in silent agreement, Then Matt piped up and said " Do kings get to wear bow ties?" We all laughed at this. Tommy and Jack continued their disagreement while they ate

Silently, I listened as I began eating my own lunch for a few moments. As I sat there I looked around the room. I noticed Mary and a group of girls looking over at us from a near by table. Mary saw me looking, and then turned back to her friends and they began to giggle .

Mary Bennet was known at our school as the girl who kissed all the boys and some of the girls. She was actually the reason Jack and I became best friends. On the day we met, he had hid from her with me as we shared a peanut butter sandwich. I was the only boy she hadn't tried to kiss and believe me I knew that was a good thing.

I groaned inwardly as I turned back to Jack and the others. Jack must have heard me cause he stopped mid argument and looked at me in concern. "Yani...? " are you ok? "

I shook my head.."Mary keeps looking over at me ...Almost like a spider looks at a fly before it pounces. Why did miss Emma have to make me Joseph .. Of all the boys in our class ... I don't want the part. I don't want to get up there in front of all those people. And what if Mary tries to kiss me during the show? I wonder if Shermy would want to trade parts..." I felt tears in my eyes as Jack put his arm around my shoulder and glared over at Mary who again was looking over at me and smiling wickedly. Jack scowled at her and stuck his tongue out at her. She frowned and turned back to her friends and then got up from their table and left in a huff .

Jack then gave me a hug and spoke softly "Don't worry Yani ..if she tries any thing I will have her put in one of father's dungeons. " I looked at him in shock then the two of us broke out in a fit of laughter.

He then took hold of my hand "Yani , you don't have to worry about being up on stage in front of people either . Just remember, you won't be alone .I'll be up there with you. " I smiled at my prince gratefully "Thanks Sire." Tommy also nodded. "Yeah, Ianto, like Jack said , I'll be up there too . As will Andy and Doc Bow tie here. Right guys? " Andy and Matt both nodded in agreement."Right mate. We torchwood five have to stick together . All for one and all that stuff..." I smiled at my friends " Thanks guys... That means a lot." Just then the end of lunch bell sounded and we got up and headed back to class.

Ok girls , not sure about this chap, it's a filler chap.. Now I have never been in the nativity play but I have watched the Martin Freeman movie Nativity enough times., but any advice for what should happen..? Or did I miss any main parts in the nativity?

Pc, I love Janto? Any suggestions? Hope you like... Oh and one guess who doc Bow tie is,,,,, and no he isn't related to Mark smith...


	13. Chapter 13

Just then the end of lunch bell sounded and we got up and headed back to class.

At recess ,my mom texted me, telling me she was going to pick me up after school to go Christmas shopping. I asked her if Jack could come with us she had agreed . Mum told me she would call Jack's mum and tell her.

When I told Jack,that he could come with us, he cheered"All right the mall." I smiled " mum also said we can have our tea there," Jack grinned" Cool."

After school we grabbed our jackets and our backpacks, we then headed out side to where my mom was waiting for us,

When we got to the mall, I managed to talk to my mom alone. Jack had to use the loo and I took my chance, " Mum, can you distract Jack for thirty minutes ? I want to get his present but I need to go by my self. "

My mother winked at me "No problem Cariad. I'll keep him busy .We will meet you at the food court in thirty minutes. Text me if you need more time, " I kissed her cheek " Thanks momma .. You're the best," I then set my watch "That's thirty minutes and counting." I then darted off. I stopped off at a bank machine and withdrew the money I needed . I knew I had enough. Mum had opened a bank account for me when I was seven. I got a allowance every week for keeping my room tidy and other small chores .Half of the money , i used as pocket money and the rest went in to my account,

I put the money I took out in my wallet along with my bank card which I then zipped up in my jacket pocket,

I made my way to Harper's hobby shop. I was greeted warmly by the sales clerk," Good afternoon young man. How may I help you?" I told her what I was after and she smiled " Ahhhh...that's one of our most popular models. I think we have one left.. Here we are, " I smiled as I handed her the money I had saved. The lady paused before she handed me the parcel "You know dear , For two dollars more I can gift wrap that for you,"

I looked in my wallet and saw I had four dollars left, Jack's present was the last I had to get so I could afford two dollars, plus I reasoned ,I knew when I meet Jack and my mom, Jack would no doubt try to peak in the bag, this way if it was wrapped he couldn't see what it was, I could keep it a surprise from him.

I smiled at the woman " I only have about fifteen mintues..." She nodded " It would only take a few moments." A few minutes later I was handed back a simply wrapped parcel wrapped in a sparkly red paper,

"There you go Love ." I smiled shyly "Thank you. ." as I handed her the money. I then put it in the blue shopping bag I had, i said good bye I then headed to meet my prince and my mother at the food court.

I had just stop to look for them when my phone sounded . I looked at the text "Yani... Where are you..?" I wrote back." I am just entering the food court. " I looked around,and saw my prince waving at me.

I made my way over to them. Jack ran over to greet me, " It's about time Yani. Where did you run off to?"He put his arm around me as I smiled "Why sire ...? Did you miss me," He nodded as we made our way over to where my mother sat, "Yep."

My mom smiled as we approached. As we sat down mom spoke." Right... Who wants Pizza for tea." Jack and I grinned at each other and spoke in unison " Me ..! "

As we ate ,mum asked us how school was. I groaned slightly as Jack gleefully told her " We both got parts in the nativity play," Mum looked at me in delight. " That's wonderful. What roles? " Jack grinned "I got first king of course,".My mother laughed at this as she spoke "Of course." I rolled my eyes as I interjected " Jack, there are three Miss Emma never said there was a first king."

Jack frowned slightly and was about to say something when my mom broken in, " Ianto ... What part did you get? Bet it's the angel Gabriel ." Jack broke out in a huge grin. "Nope. Our Yani is going to be...drum roll please, He is going to be Joseph. He got the lead. "

Ok this will be a two parter... PC. This is for you... Hope you like...


	14. Chapter 14

Gwendolyn Jones clapped her hands in delight. "The lead? Oh Cariad that's wonderful." Jack ,who was sitting beside his best friend, nodded his head eagerly in agreement " I know, right?"

This next bit is in Ianto's point of view,

I groaned slightly at this, luckily for me , my Prince took over the conversation with my mom , as he often did when it came to dealing with the grown ups in our life.

I was grateful for this. This often was what it was like with Jack. It was like Jack could tell when I was uncomfortable . It wasn't that I never joined in conversations. I just didn't like calling attention to my self,

Later that night after mum and I had dropped Jack off at Torchwood Manor, we headed home, I took the gift I had gotten Jack up to my room. Although it had been already wrapped ,I wanted to add some of my own personal touches to the wrapping,When I finished ,I took it back down stairs and put it under our tree. I then made my way back up to my room.

I soon got ready for bed. I had just gotten under the covers and had tucked Mwfawny in beside me when mum came back in to the room to tuck me in. She was carrying a plate that had two christmas biscuits and a glass of milk . She smiled at me " I brought you a bed time snack." I smiled "Thanks momma."

Mum kissed me good night as she spoke. "Good night my darling caraid ." I smiled up at her ,"Good night momma." She smiled at me " Enjoy your snack and I will see you in the morning.." She soon left the room.

Just then I got a text from Jack " I'll pick you up for school in the morning if it's ok with your folks. " I answered back "Sounds good.. Eight o'clock sire?" A response came back " Yep, Good night Yani." I texted " night Sire." I set my phone down on my night stand.

I placed the plate of cookies on the bed beside me and took a sip of the milk After I finished my snack I placed it back on the night stand and picked up my leather journal and begin to write.

Ianto's journal entry,

" Got Jack's present today. I hope he likes it. I know he wants the real thing, if I was older I'd get it for my prince, Maybe someday,

We found out today at school what parts we all got in this year's Nativity . Jack of course got one of the Kings,,which was a given. But what I don't understand is why Ms Emma gave me of all her students,the lead role of Joseph . I do like the Nativity play. I just don't want to be the lead .Having to stand up in front of people,It will be embarrassing . And I just know Mary will try to kiss me."

I then closed the journal and placed it on the night stand. I turned out my light and cuddled under the covers with my stuffed paradon . Soon I drifted off to sleep.

Ok girls this is a fluffy chap.. To tide you over till I can get other chaps done..

Hope you like,


End file.
